bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Purinsu Kuchiki
Purinsu Kuchiki( Kuchiki Purinsu) is the Captain of Squad Six in Twilight Despair 5's stories and Universe. Apperance Purinsu Kuchiki is a tall Shinigami with a slim yet lean build to him. He has Saphire Blue eyes and average height black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called kenseikan that symbolize his nobility as the current head of the Kuchiki family, one on top of his head and another on the left side. He wears the standard captain uniform with a sleeveless haori along with a white scarf made by the master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from the silver-white, windflower light silk (ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu) and is a family heirloom that is handed down from generation to generation and is given to each Kuchiki family head. Purinsu gets one made every month and stores them in the Kuchiki mansion and has more than 20 of them at anytime. The scarf alone is worth enough to buy ten mansions in the Seireitei. He also wears a white ring on his left index finger that sports a Garnet gemstone which is worth enough to buy twelve mansions in the Seireitei. Personality Purinsu Kuchiki is the 29th head of the noble Kuchiki clan, one of the four great noble families in the Soul Society. As such, Purinsu acts in an aristocratic manner like a prince, and is apathetic yet serene or kind towards others he cares for. Purinsu is loyal to a fault when it comes to the laws of the Soul Society, though his loyalty to his friends can outweight this at times which causes him inner conflict. History/Background Purinsu was born into the Kuchiki family, one of the four noble families. Purinsu grew up in the Kuchiki mansion in the Seireitei of Soul Society. He would spend endless hours training, from his history lessons to his combat training, all in preparation of taking over the leadership of the Kuchiki family and the 6th Division from his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki. That was until Byakuya, his younger cousin, was told to take the Head of the House as he was the son of Ginrei Kuchiki's first son, even though Purinsu was older than Byakuya. This affected Purinsu in so many negative ways that he ran away from the Kuchiki mansion one day, making everyone think he was dead. He cut his hair and changed his name to Purinsu Yamamoto, a common japanese surname. He would still train for more than 115 years. After the war with Sosuke Aizen and most of the current Captains and Lieutenants advancement into the Royal Guard, or Zero Squad; Purinsu took back his last name and the became the 29th head of the Kuchiki clan as well as the Captain of Squad Six, about ten years later. Powers&Abilities Offense (80), Top Right: Defense (80), Bottom right: Mobility (100), Bottom: Kidō/Reiatsu (100), Bottom Left: Intelligence (100), Top Left: Physical Strength (60). 520/600 Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As a Captain he is a master in his Swordsmanship. He can make flawless, yet strange cuts and has been shown to hold his own with another Captain, and two other Lieutentants at the same time using only his sealed Flash Step Master: One of Purinsu's most used abilities is his usage of Flash steps. He is one of the greatest users of Shunpo in the Soul Society and he normally uses Shunpo to move around the Soul Society. His Flash Step has granted him the nickname The Noble White Kuchiki Flash Master. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though not his most common method of fighting, Purinsu is very skilled with Hakuda, able to disarm two Lieutentant Shinigami. Kido Master: Being the current head of the Noble house of the Kuchiki clan Purinsu has immense mastery and considerable knowledge of Kidō. Even from a early age Purinsu has had a affinity for Kido to where he has made some of his own unique Kido spells, and techniques. He uses Kido normally in battle often using mid level Bakudo spells like Bakudo #39 Enkosen to protect himself; than using a Hado #4 Byakurai once he used that particually Hado to kill a Gillian class Menso Hollow even without the incanation Purinsu has been seen using high level spells like Bakudo #81 Danku to protect him and others from more powerful attacks. He has shown to use up to Hado #91 Senjū Kōten Taihō without the incanation and still retain it's amazing force (abeit it does tire him out considerably). He also has shown to use level 61 and 79 Bakudo spells in quick succession followed up by a Hado # 33 Sokatsui. Purinsu will often at times use a low level Hado spell like Byakurai '''up close to injure his opponents so that they cannot counterattack him. Purinsu can create several barriers or sheilds to protect himself or others even while in engaged in battle. Purinsu is also very gifted in the healing Kido as being said to be at the level of the Lieutenant of Squad 4 the Healing/Supply squad. '''Expert Healer: Purinsu has a high knowledge of the healing arts of Kido. While; not at the Captain-level healer of the 4th Squad's Captain he is of the Lieutenant-level of the Same Squad. He is also proficient in conventional healing techniques as well as herbal healing. His skill has been shown to healin Shinigami, Arrancars, as well as Hollows, and Humans. *Garganta (黒腔 (ガルガンタ), Garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): The technique allows one to move between dimensions (e.i. from the living world to Hueco Mundo and vice-versa). Purinsu has demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. The incantation he used is: "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis. Enhanced Strength: Despite, his slim apperance Purinsu is very lean and strong. An example of his strength is when he grabbed his Lieutentant immense Shikai with his bare hand thus stopping it and had but a small cut. Enhance Durability: Purinsu durability to damage is very high. As he has been seen fighting against 6 Gillian class Menso, then against a Vasto Lorde level Arrancar right after. Keen Intellect: One of Purinsu's most noticeable traits is that he is very intellegent and wise. His intellects is so high is has been called frightful even by his fellow captains. Master Tactician: Being a highly perceptive fighter Purinsu is able to immediately determine an opponent's attack, their movement patterns, and any weaknesses their may poessess. He is also a crafty tactician, as demonstrated from often effectively using his Kidō to confuse or stun his opponents. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents and effectively using any knowledge he gathers from his battle to end the battle in his favor. Immense Spiritual Power: Even by the standards of being a captain-level shinigami from the great noble house of the Kuchiki clan Purinsu has monstrous immense Spiritual Power. He emits a Spiritual Pressure so great it can be felt from a immense distance. A true hint of his power is that he can cast a Bakudo #81 Danku and then a Hado #91 Senjū Kōten Taihōin 'in a quick succession followed up by several other mid to high-level Kido spells, his power is great enough that he can bring his own Lieutenant as well as three other Lieutenant Shinigami to their knees just by starring at them, inaddition his spiritual energy is also overwhelming enough to fight against three other Captain-level Shinigami and a Lieutenant Shinigami at the same time. The color of his Spiritual Power is White. Zanpakutō '''Hakuoukoku '(Whitekingdom) is the zanpakuto of Purinsu Kuchiki. It is a nōdachi with a white hilt, a rectangular bronze tsuba with what appears to spot diamond like symbols on the guard. The one thing about that is known about his Zanpakuto is that it a Kido-type as stated by Purinsu Kuchiki himself. *Shikai: The Shikai command of Hakuoukoku is '''Conquer. Shikai Special Ability:'The Blade of Hakuoukoku turns solid white and gains several white spirit energy techniques that are used by Purinsu by calling Conquer beforehand as well name of the Technique after. *'Hei no Howaito '(''Wall of White): Hakuoukoku's defensive ability takes the form of a retangular solid white wall that be made in front, back or from anyside from the ground to over eight feet high that no one may see through. Like all of Hakuoukoku's abilities it is called by saying the same command followed by the name. The defensive power of this technique is great enough to completely stop a Gillian Menos Cero point blank. *'Awaisuto '(Pale Strike): This is one of three offensive techniques that Hakuoukoku's has in its Shikai. It works or actives like all of the other abilites by calling the command after the name of the technique. This fires particularly strong and destructive white colored energy blasts. Purinsu has also shown to be able to control these blasts, and can even change the shape, size, and intensity of them. The strength of these energy blasts are strong enough to do great injury to a Vasto Lorde-level Arrancar with only one blast. *'Kokudo no Ouzoku '(Realm of Royalty): This is one of three offensive techniques that Hakuoukoku's has in its Shikai. It works or actives like all of the other abilites by calling the command after the name of the technique. This ability is unique as the blade of Hakuoukoku glows a white light and after the light desperses into one thousand tiny slender beautiful white spirit particles. After this the spirit particles can be controlled by moving Hakuoukoku or by saying who Purinsu wants to be cut down by these spirit particles that can cut like tiny blades similar to Byakuya's Senbonzakura. Another thing about this ability is that the spirit particles can enter Reiryoku based techniques or abilities like Ceros or Kido and destroy the technique from the inside out by overpowering the Reiryoku in the Technique as shown to be able to completely stop a 6th Espada Cero. *'''Zougenotou: (Ivory Tower) This is one of three offensive techniques that Hakuoukoku's has in its Shikai. It works or actives like all of the other abilites by calling the command after the name of the technique. This ability is one of Hakuoukoku's strongest attacks. By calling the command and pointing the blade up white spirit energy circles Purinsu with a total length and width of 600 meters that blasts a white spirit energy attack up completely destroying everything inside, that reachs a height of one mile from the ground to sky that resembles a Ivory Tower. This attack is so strong that even Purinsu himself must Shunpo away before attacks him. Bankai: Achieved Not Yet Revealed Rest is coming soon. Quotes To Suzaku ()